Rainy Days, Lonely hearts
by razeblaze
Summary: One-shot. Naruto is home alone, feeling depressed, more so that usually. Saddened, he tries to commit suicide, until Hinata knocks on his door. Naruhina. Mild suggestive theme/semi violent thoughts and actions.


**Hey people! I know you want me to get on with my other story and don't worry I am. But I got an assignment from school to write a short story. When I wrote it, I realized that the story oddly referred to Naruto and Hinata quite well. So I decided for kicks, ill post this and change the names and a few other parts of the story.**

**Also, for my other story I've been working on a scene that's a few chappies away that I wanted to get out of the way because I really really wanted to write it.**

**Well hope you enjoy this one!**

**IMPORTANT! READ! **

**I've changed the tittle of my other story from 'Inviting the dark' to 'Naruto: New paths' remember that for future reference**

**Rainy day, lonely hearts**

It was a dreary day in the city of Konoha. The roads were cleared, the stores were closed. No one dared to go outside in this pounding rain, and preferred to stay inside. But for one young man, it was his freedom. School had been closed that day because of the violent weather, and even though that meant double the work for him tomorrow, it meant a day off from all those rude, vile kids that picked on him.

Naruto was thirteen years of age; it was his last year of elementary school. However, Naruto never liked it at his school. He would ask his parents for a transfer-that is, if he even knew his parents. Naruto grew up as an orphan, never knowing his parents. Maybe they were dead, maybe not.

Naruto sighed as he looked outside his window, only to see large pouring rain, elegant violet droplets hit the ground with a thud. Of course, he couldn't hear it since his window was closed. Naruto was a boy of a troubled heart, and he lived in his own apartment. Times were tough these years. But since he had no parents, the Hokage and other political figures lent him money monthly until he was of age to apply for a full career. However, Naruto was very lonely and very sad for most of his days. Everyone bullied him, and aside from those people, everyone else who left him alone did just that-left him alone and never talked to him. No boys talked to him, no girls liked him. And the TEACHERS!

Oh those teachers…

Could someone explain to the boy how he could tell on a student because they did something wrong, and Naruto himself got in trouble by the teacher? He gave a mental curse to that teacher in the back of his mind. Naruto looked away from the window with side eyes, heading toward his bedroom. He bent low beside his bed and reached below. Pulling out a kunai.

Naruto had considered suicide many times in his short life. Many times he had the gun to his head, ready to pull the trigger, and then would give up. Today however, Naruto was not going to do that. The rain freed him of the harsh words of the people outside his home, why not free himself completely. He grabbed the kunai with shaky hands. He lifted the kunai slowly until it reached his forehead level, pointing it to his head. His eyes clamped down tightly as he tried to remember a happy time in his short life. Realizing there was probably none, his hand slowly-

_Thump Thump!_

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, and then suddenly realized someone was at his door. His eyes held an anger to them-he was so damn close! Putting the kunai away, sliding it carefully under his bed with a solemn promise. He headed for the door.

"I'll try another day…"

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, was a young girl, thirteen years of age as well. She was crying uncontrollably, her back wracked with the tears she shed. Her eyes were red with water and her right cheek was swollen. Her long midnight black hair hung low as she hung her head down in tears. She had a towel around herself, to dry and keep herself dry on the way here-but to no avail. The thin wet towel stuck to her soft skin making her colder. Her knees were bent and buckled weakly, threatening to fall apart under her. Hinata was the very vision of sadness.

She had just been abused by her father, who smacked her in the face. Her father was the strictest of all the strict people in the world. The best marks, the most talented music, the tastiest cooking. He ordered only the best of the best from his daughter Hinata. If there was but a single flaw…he would immediately lose his temper. This was a horrible fate for the girl, as she was never really good at anything in particular. She was only the average girl. Sure she could be a little smart, or a good pianist, or could make fried eggs. But she never really could go farther then that. And soon the abuse from her father steadily increased.

She wiggled her nose uncomfortably after a sneeze. This home was the only place she could come to for her own salvation. The apartment of the boy she had fallen in love with. Hinata was a shy girl, and never really spoke to Naruto herself, mainly because of her father's abuse; she had become shy and introverted. Soon, she learned to love his persona and habits, he was the most interesting person in the world.

Now here she stood, at his door with tears down her face and a bruised cheek.

'_This is silly'_ she thought. "_he'll probably be upset that I woke _him_ up in the middle of the night. Maybe I should just go home…' _She was scared to face her father's wrath however, and her feet remained planted to the floor. She ringed the doorbell again, wondering if she had the wrong door. However soon she heard a muffled voice behind the door yell, "I'm coming I'm coming already." And she knew she had the right place.

Naruto was slowly walking to the door, who could possibly want anything to do with him? Especially this late. However, he opened the door and was met with the most horrible sight of the petit girl crying helplessly. Soon he recognized her however.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" He asked, but he received no answer. Instead, the girl rushed toward him and tackled him to the ground in a fierce hug, crying loudly and heavily. Naruto, who found the situation a little awkward, only stroked the girls back as she let herself cry on the boys shoulder. This is how they sat for a couple of minutes, until Naruto realized her crying was a bit loud. He picked her up in his arms (which was easy considering she was surprisingly light) and closed the door with his foot. He carried her over to his room and set her onto the bed. He sat beside her, stroking her hair occasionally whispering 'Shhh' and other comments of comfort. Soon, after what seemed like an eternity, her crying had stopped and she lay down with her head on his pillow, trying to find a warming and comfortable position. Naruto lay beside her on his side, his upper body supported by his elbow and his head resting in his palm. Her cheeks were still stained and her eyes still held sadness.

"Hinata …" He called softly. This time the girl was able to pay attention, and confirmed she was listening with a "hm?"

"What happened to your cheek?" He asked with care, rubbing the wound with his finger tips. She flinched away in pain and yelped. The wound still burned with pain and it hurt if she touched it. Naruto nodded to himself confirming something in his head. He stood up slowly and mumbled, "I'll be right back." And he left for the bathroom cabinet. He rummaged through many bottles and cans until he found a cream ointment. Naruto was well acquainted with this ointment; he had used it many times himself. Walking back to the bedroom he saw Hinata was looking sleepy and only sighed. He knew how crying could make you feel tired.

He trudged over to the girl and lay on the spot beside her again. Hinata watched his skilled hands as they opened the bottle as if by daily routine. He dipped his index finger in the cream and raised it to her face.

"This won't hurt a bit." He promised, but Hinata immediately shook her head vigorously. She knew that when someone told you something wouldn't hurt, it almost always did. Naruto sighed.

"You don't believe me?" She hesitated to shake her head, but shook it anyway.

"Come on Hinata, it will make you feel better." He pleaded. He wondered how he could go from nearly committing suicide to comforting someone else who never even spoke to him very often. The world was a strange place wasn't it? Finally, Hinata complied with Naruto's commands and not only did it make her feel better, but like he said, it didn't hurt her at all. She let her crushes fingers move and caress her soft cheek caringly and before she knew it he was done.

"See?" He cooed. "didn't hurt right?" She giggled and shook her head with a soft smile. The boy shifted back to his laying position on his elbow. "So what happened?" He pressed on again. Her eyes went downcast and she answered.

"My father…he…hit me." She told him with shame. "It was because I didn't clean up my room properly like he wanted it to be."

Naruto's brow raised questionably. "He hit you for that? He's crazy…" He whispered and she giggled again. She never believed she would be here talking to the boy of her dreams. Soon Naruto realized something.

'_You know…I was sad for never having parents in my life. But she has them and yet, he hits her and treats her unfairly, she has it worse then I do.' He thought to himself._

He stroked her hair again comfortingly and she smiled. She blushed as she asked, "Naruto …can I…sleep here tonight? With you? I don't think I can go back home today…" Her eyes were downcast as she asked. Naruto was stooped by this question, but seeing the pleading in her eyes, he said yes, thinking she meant to sleep on his couch.

The girl smiled with glee, resting her head on the pillow and subconsciously pulled him into a loose hug. Naruto blushed when he realized when she said 'with you' she didn't mean under his roof, but actually BESIDE him. He protested calmly,

"W-Wait Hinata! Guys and girls aren't supposed to sleep in the same bed until there married!" But the girl was already asleep, her tired eyes shut closed in a calm serene grace, the calmest soul in the world. He could not help but smile at the sight even in her embrace. She really needed someone to hold, and then, he remembered. He needed someone by his side just as badly as she did. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips as she slept. He pulled away after a few moments and blushed to himself, mentally noting that her lips tasted like that of strawberries. With a silent nod for no real reason, he reached for the covers of the bed slowly, as to not wake up Hinata, and pulled them over the both of them.

"Goodnight Hinata…" He was prepared to sleep until he heard her voice again.

"Goodnight." She stated calmly as her eyes fluttered open and she blushed with a sly smile. She hadn't actually fallen asleep yet. But her calm demeanor showed Naruto she hadn't minded that he kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

Then for the first time in a long time, the two fell asleep happily and dreamed sweet dreams.

_**The End**_


End file.
